Techno Games 2001/Day 2
Day 2 was the second of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 6th March 2000 and served as the second episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Swimming Techno Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Froggit vs Fat Salamander vs Flippersaurus Immediately, as the competitors began to swim, there were problems with Fat Salamander who failed to start. Techno Duck got a lead at first with Flippersaurus crawling slowly behind it, Swimosaurus and Froggit were behind swimming at nearly the same pace. Swimosaurus eventually drifts out of its place but manages to overtake all opponents and gets in front of Flippersaurus, meanwhile Techno Duck swims into the side wall. Flippersaurus and Techno Duck stop moving as Swimosaurus gains some speed and finishes while the slow Froggit continues to swim, despite having lost. Winner: Swimosaurus Techno Tyrant vs Roboducky vs Wave Cutter vs Aqua Bot vs Quackers All competitors begin to move with Techno Tyrant gaining a short lead before the faster Roboducky speeds past all opponents. The competitors swim further towards the finishing line, until Aqua Bot loses mobility and stops half way through, Roboducky bulldozes the competition with Techno Tyrant and Wave Cutter closely behind it. At some point Wave Cutter loses mobility and Quackers manages to win past with it and Techno Tyrant following behind Roboducky, who by this point had finished in first. Techno Tyrant managed to come second and Quackers third. Winner: Roboducky Dippy Flippy vs Mike the Swimmer vs Splashing Fun Barbie vs Gums vs The Destroyer A hesitant start meant it took a few seconds before the competitors began to move. Dippy Flippy was the first to move and immediately sped off with The Destroyer and Gums closing the gap in joint second. Splashing Fun Barbie struggled to gain any speed, but manages long strokes, however it collides with Gums as Mike the Swimmer fails to move. With three competitors unable to make progress, Dippy Flippy had a easy swim to the finishing line while The Destroyer, making more progress than the other opponents starts to slow down and becomes immobile briefly. As Dippy Flippy finishes, Gums and Splashing Fun Barbie are separated but Gums swims into the side wall, The Destroyer meanwhile continues to swim once more and gets to the finishing line at a much slower time. Winner: Dippy Flippy High Jump Rod Knee Rod Knee's first attempt was rather lackluster. Though everything worked accordingly, Rod Knee's jump hardly gained any height achieving only 0.45 metres. Rod Knee's second attempt was moreorless the same as its first, jumping off a ramp. However it was shy of 0.55 metres this time, however, it fell apart as soon as it landed back down. Frogger The tiny Frogger utilised a similar tactic to Mantrap from the previous year, in the sense that it was bonded up by elastic and had to have a flame source to ignite it to send it flying. As soon as the flame burnt Frogger sprung upwards with a height of 2.70 metres. The same tactic of burning the elastic was used and Frogger leapt into the air but only gained 2.60 metres this time around. Leaping Larry Leaping Larry was programmed via a boost which was triggered button press from the team. It's first jump was unsuccessful with the robot failing to move from the spot. The second attempt for Leaping Larry was far more successful. Leaping Larry leapt into the air at a height of 2 metres, no way of beating Rivet Rivet and behind Frogger. Rivet Rivet Rivet Rivet used its legs to jump into the air. It's first attempt was extremely successful with the spring like legs triggering with immediate effect and gaining the high height of 5 metres. The second attempt was less successful. As the countdown ended, Rivet Rivet exploded into pieces and rarely gained any height. It achieved 0.15 metres. Micromouse Millennium Bug Before the run, Millennium Bug scanned the route it was going to take from the finish to the start so it could retrace its steps during the run. Millennium Bug sped off and go out the starting position correctly, but immediately faced a dead end after a wrong turn, Millennium Bug turns around and continues down the incorrect path. Despite the incorrect path, Millennium Bug managed to quickly head to the middle in a speedy time of 28:22 seconds. Dash 24 Dash 24's run was not quick. Dash 24 had crawled out of the starting position, which at this point during Millennium Bug's run it had almost finished. Dash 24 awkward slow speed meant that the robot didn't finished until almost two minutes later at incredibly slow speeds. Rocketry During this Rocketry run, the conditions were snowy and very windy. The run was done in two Heats of three. Hermes Hermes shot right into the air with huge amounts of power before splitting apart. The egg within the capsule deployed its parachute but the wind blew the capsule wildly, bring about fear for the egg's condition. The capsule eventually slammed down onto the ground but the egg was surprisingly intact despite the conditions it endured. Little Red Booster Little Red Booster shot into the air and briefly got lost after it angled itself backwards. The rocket split and the parachute deployed, however the windy conditions once again caused the capsule to spin in circles. It landed more quickly and more softly than Hermes and once again the egg survived. Little Red Booster was also the longest in the air allowing it to win its Heat overall. Phoenix Phoenix was the last in its Heat of three. Phoenix shot into the air, but its projection was problematic as the rocket shot off course and quickly fell back down without deploying any sort of parachute or safety net. It fell and heavily smashed to the ground. Hen Grenade Hen Grenade shot straight into the air and quickly split in half. In a similar fashion to Little Red Booster the windy conditions had caused the capsule to spin in circles. It landed in a similar place to Little Red Booster, ironically, and softly allowing the egg to survive. It had also taken the longest time in the air, winning the whole challenge. Spegtrum The colourful Spegtrum was quick to launch and ended up flying behind the launchpads. Spegtrum also landed very quickly, deploying a parachute but this had scrambled the egg. D Rooster Booster D Rooster Booster shot into the air and managed to reach the furthest height from both Heats. It was so high that it had taken a longer time for the parachute to land back down, doing so in a far off distance near a busy road. Despite this, the egg was perfectly intact. Despite this, Hen Grenade was in the air the longest and thus was overall winner. Solar Power Challenge Goliath vs Push It The match for Goliath and Push It was over before it began as Goliath failed to move from the spot, instantly giving Push It the win with out it putting much effort into the challenge. Push It steadily made its way to the finishing line at the slow time of 2 minutes 8:05 seconds. Winner: Push It Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with High Jump Category:Episodes with Micromouse Category:Episodes with Rocketry Category:Episodes with Solar Challenge